Known junction field-effect transistor (JFET) devices manufactured using known semiconductor processing techniques can have a relatively large circular footprint within a semiconductor die. Often these known JFET devices are separately manufactured in different areas of a layout from other semiconductor devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). Because the JFET devices can be in completely separate areas of the die from MOSFET devices, the overall layout of the die can have undesirable inefficiencies. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.